Problem: Simplify the following expression. $ (5 + 7 \times 2) - 2 \times 7 $
Solution: $ = (5 + 14) - 2 \times 7 $ $ = 19 - 2 \times 7 $ $ = 19 - 14 $ $ = 5 $